La St Valentin
by Gryffon-ner
Summary: Harry a un cadeau à faire et ce n'est pas une mince affaire, surtout qu'il n'a pas choisi le receveur...


**Auteur :** Gryffon-ner

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et éléments de l'univers _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Avertissement :** relation homosexuel, comme on les aime

**Résumé :** Harry a un cadeau à faire, et ce n'est pas une mince affaire, surtout qu'il n'a pas choisi le receveur…

**Note de l'auteur **: OS pour la St Valentin 3 Désolée, on est le 15 :P

_**La St Valentin**_

Etait-ce inscrit dans _Le Survivant : un mythe vivant_, le nouveau livre de Rita Skeeter, écrit sous l'œil attentif d'Hermione Granger, que Harry Potter était un piètre romantique ? Peut-être bien. Dans tous les cas, c'était la vérité, le Gryffondor n'avait pas vraiment l'âme amoureuse. Ses amis lui reprochaient souvent, mais il répondait avec aplomb qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps d'apprendre ces dernières années où Voldemort le pourchassait encore. D'habitude, personne ne répondait à cette phrase dite sans aucune honte, mais aujourd'hui était différent. Aujourd'hui, 13 février 1997, il s'était passé quelque chose dans la Grande Salle, le matin, pendant le petit-déjeuner. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'Hermione lui rétorqua :

« -Oui, mais là on parle plus d'amitié que d'amour. Et tu as été bien entouré de tes amis pendant ces dites dernières années, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Le brun soupira. Comment regarder sa meilleure amie dans les yeux et lui dire que ses paroles étaient fausses, alors qu'avec Ron, ils avaient mis leur vie en péril et leur existence entre parenthèses plus d'une fois pour l'aider, parce que l'amitié les reliait ? Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas. Alors il se contenta de croiser les bras et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé de la Salle Commune.

Dans un autre contexte, cela aurait pu être intéressant. Avec une autre personne, cela aurait pu être constructif. Dans un autre monde, cela aurait pu être gratifiant. Mais pas ici, pas aujourd'hui, pas en ce moment.

« -Je persiste à croire que l'on m'a fait une blague, grogna le Survivant. »

Seamus soupira à son tour en claquant son livre de cours sur ses genoux puis se retourna vers son camarade.

« -Je n'appelle pas ça une blague ! C'est plutôt n'importe quoi, personne n'aurait a tiré de satisfaction de cette histoire. »

Il reprit sa lecture, coupant toute réplique à venir.

« -… Mais tout de même ! ne put s'empêcher de répliquer le Survivant.

-Harry ! s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson. »

OoOoOoOoO

Idiot. C'était le mot. Il se sentait tellement stupide de se trouver en cet instant à la recherche d'un cadeau de St Valentin, le 14 février même. Quelle idée folle était passée par la tête de McGonagall ? S'il avait parié, il aurait tout misé sur Dumbledore et son côté un peu décalé pour trouver ce genre de plan… Pas McGonagall !

Depuis quand la St Valentin était un prétexte pour renforcer l'amitié ? S'en était plutôt un pour mieux intégrer les quelques Serpentards qui ne s'étaient pas battu aux côtés de leurs mangemorts de parents. A la base, c'était une bonne idée. Sauf quand Harry comprit qu'il devrait justement trouver un cadeau pour l'un d'entre eux…

Pourtant, il aurait dû sentir que cela ne finirait pas bien, puisque cela avait déjà mal commencé : la directrice avait insisté pour que tous les élèves de Poudlard se mettent en cercle dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait ensuite bandé les yeux de Flitwick, l'avait placé au centre de la ronde et lui avait prié de choisir au hasard deux élèves. Ces deux élèves devraient trouver un cadeau pour l'autre. Idée stupide puisque cela pouvait tomber sur n'importe qui, bien que, pour McGonagall, il s'agissait d'une idée brillante. Aussi, des couples improbables se créèrent, comme Dean avec un élève de première année de Poufsouffle, ou encore Harry Potter avec Drago Malefoy.

Evidemment, Harry avait compris depuis longtemps que la vie aimait lui jouer de sales tours, mais il devait avouer que celui-ci était fichtrement corsé. De plus, il supposait, depuis le moment où il avait vu Hagrid pointait du doigt le Serpentard après l'avoir fait avec lui, que quelqu'un avait dû faire en sorte que le garde-chasse et professeur vise le blond, puisqu'au moment où il tendait le doigt vers Goyle, Malefoy s'était mystérieusement prit les pieds dans sa robe et avait bousculé Grégory G., se plaçant devant le gros doigt du demi-géant. Harry soupçonnait une fille de son entourage d'avoir monté le coup, ou pire, un groupe de fille… Il n'y avait qu'elles pour faire ce genre de plan.

McGonagall avait applaudit en trouvant ça « super », mais le Survivant se demandait déjà s'il n'aurait mieux pas valu que ce soit Goyle à qui il devait trouver un cadeau. Après tout, une boite de gâteaux aurait largement suffit…

Harry pesta en donnant un coup de pied dans une touffe de neige, une des rares à encore persister. Il fourra les mains dans ses poches, le nez dans son écharpe et fit demi-tour. Il n'allait certainement pas dépenser la moindre noise pour ce stupide serpent. Il lui trouverait bien une vieille écharpe Gryffondor. Il n'aura qu'à la mettre et prouver à McGo' que l'amitié inter-maison existe, à l'inverse, il lui prouverait que son idée d'amitié inter-maison était chimérique à souhait.

Il bouscula quelques élèves en passant devant chez Honeydukes, puis passa rapidement l'entrée de Pré-au-Lard pour prendre une carriole et remonter rapidement à Poudlard. Qui avait dit qu'il fallait obligatoirement 'acheter' quelque chose ? Qui avait décrété qu'il fallait que cela soit 'jolie' ? Personne aux dernières nouvelles, et Harry pensa subitement qu'un poing dans la gueule pouvait être bon un cadeau-surprise. Pourtant lorsqu'il aperçut la directrice de loin, l'idée d'un cadeau venant d'elle, du genre un mois de retenus, ne l'enchanta pas outre mesure.

Le brun se dit qu'aller voir ce vieux serpent et faire un pacte de non-présent avec lui serait la meilleure des solutions. Il se dirigea donc aux cachots et attendit qu'un élève (ce fut Théodore Nott) accepte de le laisser entrer… [En fait personne n'a voulu le laisser entrer alors Nott est parti chercher Malefoy.] Le blond montrait d'ores et déjà une irritation malsaine en voyant le Survivant. Lorsque ce dernier commença à parler de la St Valentin, il l'arrêta immédiatement et l'emmena ailleurs, à l'abri des regards inquisiteurs.

Surprise ou non, ce fut dans la Salle sur Demande qu'ils atterrirent. Drago se posta au milieu de la pièce vide et attendit négligemment que le Gryffondor parle.

« -Ce jeu de St Valentin est stupide, je sais que tu penses comme moi. Alors je te propose une chose : tu n'auras pas à faire de cadeau pour moi, et je n'aurais pas à faire de cadeau pour toi, ça te convient ? »

Le blond resta un moment à fixer le brun, dubitatif. Harry, quant à lui, se demandait si son vieil ennemi n'avait pas un peu rouillé avec le temps et la guerre. Son esprit lui répondait cependant que non, qu'il avait même embellit et que seul un bêta ne l'aurait pas le remarquer. Harry chassa ses idées étranges, ce n'était pas le moment.

A ce moment, quelques minutes plus tard, Drago se remit à bouger. Il se pencha, défit une première boucle de lacet, enleva la chaussure, puis sa chaussette, fit de même avec la deuxième chaussure, baissa ensuite son pantalon, retira son pull, desserra sa cravate, déboutonna sa chemise, et enfin, il fit disparaitre son sous-vêtement, laissant son corps nu à la vue d'un Harry rougissant.

« -Mais… Ça ne va pas bien chez toi ! s'exclama-t-il avant de partir vers la sortie. »

Il avait la main sur la poignée, mais la voix de Draco arrêta son geste.

« -C'est moi. Ton cadeau. Juste moi. »

Harry se mit à rire, presque effrayé du narcissisme dont pouvait faire preuve le jeune homme.

« -Je me mets à nu devant toi, je ne cache rien, je te dévoile tout, je te laisse prendre mon cœur si tu veux, bien qu'inconsciemment, tu l'ais déjà fait. »

La main d'Harry commença à trembler sur la poignée de porte, bien que ses yeux ne soient pas tournés vers le Serpentard.

« -Voici donc mon cadeau de St Valentin. Celui que tu pourrais m'offrir, ce serait un 'oui'. »

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que rien ne vienne perturber le silence. Puis, tout doucement, délicatement, Harry lâcha la poignée et finit par se retourner avec un léger sourire, accueillit par un autre magnifique de la part du blond.

A ce moment même, dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, Ron Weasley finissait tant bien que mal d'entourer de papier cadeau rouge le cadeau qu'il devait envoyer à une élève de troisième année de la maison Serdaigle. Hermione, compatissante, jeta un sort sur le papier qui se plia tout seul. Ron la gratifia d'un sourire, puis passa ses bras autour d'elle.

« -Tu sais qu'Harry sera persuadé que c'est moi qui ait jeté un _Confindus_ sur Malefoy ?

-C'est pour cela que je l'ai fait, sourit Ron. »

A ce moment même, dans le bureau de la directrice, une théière versa du thé dans une tasse.

« -Je vous félicite, fit McGonagall en buvant une gorgée. C'était une idée brillante.

-Je sais Minerva, je sais, acquiesça alors le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore. »

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO**

**J'espère que vous avez appréciez cet OS spécial St Valentin! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis ) A très bientôt, bisous à tous ! :)**


End file.
